contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Franz Kline
| lieu_de_naissance =Pennsylvanie | date_de_décès = | lieu_de_décès =New York | nationalité =Américain | activités =Artiste peintre | formation = | maître = | élèves = | mouvement =Expressionnisme abstrait | œuvres = | mécènes = | influencé_par = | influence_de = | récompenses = }} Franz Kline est un peintre américain du . Il est né le 23 mai 1910 à Wilkes-Barre, en Pennsylvanie, et mort le 13 mai 1962 à New York. Biographie Il est l'une des figures majeures de l'expressionnisme abstrait,situé principalement( mais non uniquement) à New York dans les années 1940 et 1950, comme son ami Willem de Kooning. Il pratiquait l'action painting : peignant de larges toiles en noir et blanc selon des schémas néanmoins pré-établis. Franz commence ses études élémentaires au Girard College. Mais il étudie l'art académique au "School of the Museum of Fine Arts, Boston" et "Heatherley's School of Fine Art of London" de (1937-1938). De retour à New-York en 1939 Kline peint des portraits et des paysages urbains d'un style synthétiques à partir de 1948. Son oeuvre Comme Jackson Pollock et d'autres expressionnistes abstraits, il est considéré comme faisant partie de l' Action Painting en raison de sa peinture apparemment spontanée et intense, s'intéressant moins, plus exactement pas du tout, aux formes ou au langage figuré, qu'aux mouvements de brosse et à l'utilisation de la toile. Dans la majeure partie des œuvres de Kline (représentatives et de la maturité), pourtant, plus que l'expression, c'est la spontanéité qui est pratiquée. Il préparait beaucoup de croquis d'ébauche ,généralement sur les pages d'annuaires téléphoniques usagés, avant d'aller faire son travail « spontané ». Noir et blanc, et couleur Les peintures les plus connues de Kline sont en noir et blanc. Kline a réintroduit la couleur dans ses peintures autour de 1955. Ainsi, après 1959, il a utilisé plus systématiquement la couleur dans plusieurs de ses peintures les plus importantes. Les peintures de Kline sont d'une subtilité trompeuse. Alors qu'en général ses peintures ont un impact dynamique, spontané et dramatique, il est intéressant de voir comment Kline renvoie à ses schémas compositionnels. Kline a soigneusement rendu plusieurs de ses images plus complexes à partir d'études. Il semble y avoir des références à la calligraphie japonaise dans les peintures noires et blanches de Kline, bien qu'il ait toujours nié ce rapprochement. Les ponts, les tunnels, les bâtiments, les moteurs, les chemins de fer et d'autres images architecturales et industrielles sont souvent mentionnés comme sources d'inspiration de Kline. La méthode, le style le plus reconnaissable de Kline vient d'une suggestion faite par son ami Willem De Kooning. En 1948, de Kooning suggéra à un Kline artistiquement frustré d'apporter un croquis pour le projeter avec un épiscope Bell Opticon qu'il avait dans son atelier. Kline a décrit la projection comme cela : "A four by five inch black drawing of a rocking chair...loomed in gigantic black strokes which eradicated any image, the strokes expanding as entities in themselves, unrelated to any entity but that of their own existence."(Un dessin de 4 par 5 pouces d'un rocking chair…surgit dans une gigantesque touche noire qui éradique toute image, la touche étendue comme une entité en elle-même, sans relation à une autre entité que celle de sa propre existence) Kline a créé des peintures dans le style de ce qu'il a vu ce jour-là, durant toute sa vie. En 1950, il a exposé beaucoup de travaux dans ce style à la Charles Egan Gallery. Œuvres *''Figure eight'', 1952 *''Vertical Vert'', 1958 * About Franz Kline * Franz Kline on the Artchive Sources Elaine de Kooning, "Franz Kline: Painter of his own Life", Art News, volume 61, Novembre 1962. * American Abstract Expressionism of the 1950s An Illustrated Survey ISBN 0-9677994-1-4 * New York School Abstract Expressionists Artists Choice by Artists ISBN 0-9677994-0-6 Catégorie:Peintre américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1910 Catégorie:Décès en 1962 de:Franz Kline en:Franz Kline es:Franz Kline nl:Franz Kline pl:Franz Kline sr:Франц Клајн (сликар)